sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighter Fix
Table: Fighter Fix Class Features Class Skills:The class skills of a Fighter are Balance, Climb, Concentration, Craft, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty), Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering), Martial Lore, Profession, Listen, Ride, Sense Motive, Spot, Swim, Tumble, and Use Rope Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier. ---- Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: The fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, all armor, and all shields (including tower shields). The fighter may instead have the exotic shield proficiencyRoS feat instead of proficiency with the tower shield. Weapon, Armor, and Shield Aptitude: You have the flexibility to adjust your weapon training. You can spend 1 hour in practice to change the designated weapon or group of weapon for any feat you have that applies only to a single weapon or a group of weapons (such as Ranged Weapon Mastery). You can change the designated armor for any feat you have that applies only to a single type of armor or armor type (such as Heavy Armor Optimization). You can change the designated shield for any feat you have that applies only to a single type of shield or shield category (such as Shield Specialization). You must have the newly designated weapon, armor, or shield available during your practice session to make this change. You can adjust any number of your feats in this way, and you don’t have to adjust them all in the same way. However, you can’t change the weapon choices in such a way that you no longer meet the prerequisite for some other feat you possess. At 7th level it only takes a full-round action to complete the change. At 12th level it takes a move action. At 17th level it's "not-an-action." In effect the designated feat switches automatically for whichever weapon the fighter is currently swinging, armor he's currently wearing, or shield he's currently getting a shield bonus from. Basic Training: A fighter has the best "all-around" fighting capabilities. He gains the benefits of Power Attack, Two-Weapon Fighting, Shield Specialization, Point Blank Shot, and Improved Unarmed Strike. He does not need to meet the ability score prerequisites to use these abilities as long he does not multi-class or prestige class. At any point in his career, the fighter may choose to lose this ability and instantly earn one of the above as a bonus feat. For example, if he multi-classes out of fighter he may lose the benefits of Basic Training and gain one of the above feats as a bonus feat. He must meet the ability score prerequisite for the bonus feat. Weapon Focus:A fighter gains Weapon Focus as a bonus feat. This feat may not be changed out with Adaptable warrior but the weapon designation can be changed with Weapon Aptitude. If he picks up weapon focus for a second weapon that feat may be changed out as normal. Bonus Feats: As the PHB fighter ability of the same name. Heroic Reflexes As an immediate action, after failing a reflex save: A fighter who has his movement restricted in anyway (such as with an entangle spell) due to failing a reflex save, and has the option to make an escape artist check or strength check to move on his turn, may make an escape artist check or strength check. A fighter who has fallen prone due to failing a reflex (such as with a grease spell) save may stand up with a DC 20 tumble check. A fighter who has their movement restricted or altered in any other fashion due to failing a reflex save (such as with a cyclonic blast), may make another reflex save at the original DC and if successful can move up to half their speed as part of this action. Trusting his Gut At 3rd level a Fighter begins to rely on his gut and experience in battle. A fighter gains a special use of the sense motive skill while in combat. If he has already acted in combat and a spell is cast with a spell component that he can see, hear, or sense, he can make a sense motive check, with an insight bonus equal to 1/2 his fighter level, opposed by the spellcasters bluff check. Spellcasters gain an insight bonus equal to 1/2 their caster level on this bluff check. This is not rote memorization by the fighter, merely knowing that there are only so many spells that would be cast in such a situation and assessing his target to try to figure out what he's about to do. If the Fighter succeeds then the Fighter knows what spell is being cast. For powers and manifesters, the fighter relies on their manifestation display and manifesters gain an insight bonus equal to 1/2 their manifester level on their bluff check. At 15th level a fighter has fought long enough and seen it all. His gut instinct on what spellcasters are doing seems to start before anything has even happened yet (much like a spider's ability to react to danger). He no longer needs any sensory input to make this sense motive check. The Fighter is thus immune to the skill trick False Theurgy. Spells, spell-like abilities, supernatural abilities that mimic spells, powers, and psi-like abilities are all viable targets for this ability. Weapon Specialization: A fighter gains Weapon Specialization as a bonus feat. This feat may not be changed out with Adaptable warrior but the weapon designation can be changed with Weapon Aptitude. Whatever it Takes: Sometimes a fighter is being swallowed whole, other times he's being grappled by a Roper, whatever the case may be don't count the fighter out just yet. The battle isn't over while the fighter still breathes. He gains the use of two tactical maneuvers: I'm Still Fighting Here Whenever the Fighter fails a grapple check, he may, as an immediate action, attack with one of his weapons. This attack is made at a -8 bonus, but is otherwise unhindered, unless the fighter is pinned. If he makes this attack after being swallowed whole, the attack is done against the creature's gizzard and counts towards helping the Fighter escape his dire situation. If the Fighter is pinned the attack is an unarmed strike performed by any available body part. Charging Spree: In order to use this maneuver a fighter must have charged an opponent and missed. If he wishes he can attempt to start a bull rush as a free action. If, for whatever reason, the fighter gets multiple attacks at the end of the charge, starting a bull rush after a miss ends his ability to make further attacks.